You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want - Frerard
by Demolition Cyanide
Summary: Well I got the name from MCR's song Summertime (Danger Days). The reason as to the name of the fic will be revealed in the final chapter. I'm dedicating this to my good friend Megan who fueled my desire to carry on writing my Frerard fics (even if she didn't realise she was doing it) and made me realise just how good sex scenes are in these things! Thank you Meg! xoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want.

Chapter 1

"Well Mr Way, good luck, I don't think you'll need it, their a good bunch of kids," Mr Smyth spoke quickly, guiding me through the ongoing, wide corridors of Belleville high school, "if you need anything at any time just come find me in my office." He didn't smile, but instead stroked his shining head as if to run his hands through his nonexistent hair before stopping and turning his looming figure towards a large, ugly green door. "This is your classroom Mr Way," he turned to look at me before turning the slightly rusty door handle and opening the doorway into what looked like a class of brainwashed children - each child was sat in almost silence scribbling into their books, it was a sight I thought I'd never see in a high school ... a class actually behaving minus any adult supervision. "Class! This is Mr Way, he'll be replacing Miss Williams for the rest of this year whilst she's on maternity leave," Mr Smyth stood at the front of the classroom watching as 30 pairs of eyes moved to stare at their new teacher, "I'll leave you to it." Hastily he walked out the ugly green door, shutting it on his way out. I couldn't help but notice how one of the boys on the back rows mouths fell slightly as he glanced at the Iron Maiden shirt underneath my black suit jacket. I shuffled awkwardly to the front desk.

"Erm well, hi class," I waved awkwardly as I sat down into the ridiculously sized black chair tucked into the desk, "erm well I suppose you already know I'm Mr Way ..." I drifted off, trying to think of something to say to the 30 pairs of eyes staring at me. "Well, seen as I don't know any of your names, why don't we go around the class and you guys can tell me your name and your favourite thing like say your favourite band or TV show or book or whatever ..." I glanced around the class hoping someone would either put their hand up or just start the ball rolling ... sadly nobody did. "Why don't I start? Well, my names Gerard but to you guys I'm Mr Way, um my favourite thing is ..." I tried to pick just one thing but gave up, "fuck," I muttered, "right you can say more than one thing! I like comics, bands - real bands thought not any of this Justin Bieber shit - um, doodling I suppose ... oh and guys." I grinned slightly, trying to break the ice with my last choice but sighing as I received a look of horror from the burly looking jocks sat near the back of the room. As not a single person put their hand up to go next I gave up and decided to pick the blonde girl on the front row. "Hey um you, blonde chick with the misfits wristband, what's your name?" I smiled at her encouragingly. She stared at me first in shock that she'd been picked then in panic.

"Um, what was the question again sir?" The brown haired boy sat next to her burst out laughing.

"What's your name and your favourite thing?" I sighed, getting the sudden feeling that this first day wasn't going to be as good as my brother Mikey had said it would be.

"Oh I'm Indy, um I like ... the misfits!" She grinned at me and I returned the smile.

"Good choice! You kid, brown haired guy next to Indy, you're next." I waved my finger at him and he snapped to attention.

"Patrick, I like comics." He slumped back down in his seat when he saw I was satisfied with his answer. Eventually I got my way around the whole class apart from the last row of boys at the back of the class.

"Afro boy?" I spun slightly on my chair so I could see him better.

"I'm Ray, um my favourite thing is my guitar I guess." He smiled awkwardly at me.

"Good choice Ray good choice!" I grinned, "blonde guy next to Ray?" I asked the dirty blonde next to the fuzzy haired boy.

"My names Bob, I like drums." For some bizarre reason the blonde pretended to start playing an imaginary drum set.

"Um, that's nice ..." I stared at him in confusion before shaking my head and looking at the boy next to Bob.

"You spiky haired kid next to Bob and Ray?" By now I was leaning over my desk to see the unnamed boys face and it was starting to hurt my side slightly.

"I'm Frank, um my favourite stuff is my guitar, comics and guys I guess." He grinned at me, touching his shiny silver lip ring with his tongue whilst doing so.

"Frank right, so, hi class um like Mr Smyth said, I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year whilst your last ones popping out a kid," I started to wave my hands in the air as I struggled to find something to talk about, "um well I guess you guys can carry on with whatever it was you were doing before I got here since there's only 20 minutes of class left, we'll start something next lesson." I clapped my hands together before opening a study book which I'd secretly hidden a comic book inside of. That way, if Mr Smyth or a different member of staff were to walk in it would look as though I was looking at a study book rather than the Hell Boy comic book I was actually looking at. A short while after I had finished my comic, a strange sounding buzzer alerted myself and the class that it was break time, the 30 students in front of me picked up their satchels and rucksacks before trudging out of the disgustingly decorated classroom out into the corridor and away to different areas of the school site. Begrudgingly, I picked up my own brown leather satchel and meandered towards the staff room I had been shown on a map earlier that morning. The door was the same putrid green colour as the one creating the entrance to my classroom, I shoved my way through it and into the large, dusty looking room filled with bookshelves and small chairs. In the far corner there seemed to be a kitchen like area, somewhere to prepare food and drinks after a handful of hours with a group of hormonal teenagers.

"You must be Mr Way!" A short blonde appeared in front of me, her fair hair curving around her face like you would expect a pixies to, "I'm Mrs Urie!" She smiled widely at me before leading me over towards the rest of the staff, sitting me down next to a large looking man who resembled Father Christmas slightly due to his thinning white beard and oversized stomach. Clearing her throat, the blonde clapped her hands together, "this is Mr Way who's filling in for Hayley at the moment." Turning, she sat in the dark blue chair next to me.

"Oh you can call me Gerard." I smiled awkwardly at the staff members who seemed to be staring more at my shirt rather than my face. The rest of my break went by rather smoothly, hardly anyone spoke to me but that was how I preferred it. After a while the buzzer went and I slowly trudged towards my classroom.

"Hi guys." I clapped my hands together to get the classes attention and stared at each individual pupil. "So I've been told I'm to teach you all some of that good old biology junk right?" I sat down in my chair, spinning slightly just to ease the butterfly's fluttering around in my stomach. The class mumbled a general yes and I proceeded to open up a text book I had found and play some videos I had managed to also find on YouTube. After an hour another buzzer went off to signal lunch time and once again the class picked up their bags and shuffled in a zombie like fashion out of the doorway ... except one boy, Frank. He stood up from his seat at the back after everyone else had left and walked to the front whilst slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Um hi sir, I was wondering, if you wanted to come sit with me, Ray and Bob at lunch? I mean you know since your pretty much like the new guy and everything but you seem to be pretty awesome." He smiled shyly pointing at my Iron Maiden shirt.

"Ugh, yeah sure." I mumbled, grabbing my satchel and following the small elf like boy out the door.

"So um, how are you?" Frank asked awkwardly, walking by his new teachers side on their way to the canteen.

"Well apart from having a raging storm of butterfly's taking over my insides pretty much fine, yourself?" I smiled slightly, trying to make Frank feel less awkward.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine thanks sir." He looked down at the floor as we stood at the end of the meal queue. In an eerie silence we both got our meals and Frank lead me over to the table where both Ray and Bob were sat. Slowly a conversation began to emerge, mainly from Ray questioning me about different aspects of my life such as why had I picked this job and why didn't I become a comic book artist? Finally the bell rang and I returned to my classroom with the three boys behind me. Eventually the end of the day came and I left the large school building with a variety of different students books clutched against my chest on the way to my car. "Awww pickles!" I exclaimed as I dropped a handful of the bright orange books onto the floor next to my car wheel. Finally after picking up the books and throwing them onto the back seat of my car I drove home with Black Flag screaming out of my stereo system.

"How was your first day then?" Mikey climbed over the sofa away from his seat in front of the TV to greet me as I burst through the front door.

"Okay I guess." I mumbled, dropping half the orange books in my arms on the floor as I stumbled my way towards my room.

"Told you it would be!" Mikey shouted after me, smugness in his voice. I sighed, dropping the books onto the floor and collapsing onto my bed, falling into a deep sleep almost instantly.

/ The name of this fic will become very clear in the final chapter. /


	2. Chapter 2

You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want.

Chapter 2

"Hi guys," I smiled awkwardly as the 30 pupils I had met yesterday shuffled lazily into my classroom and sat down in their seats, "this morning I thought we could do some peer assessment on all the work you guys have been doing!" I tried to make it sound like I'd actually planned the lesson out when I'd simply forgotten to mark their books the previous night and had awoken far too late to mark anything they'd written but the looks a few of the students gave me proved that I was terrible at pretending to actually plan anything. "Just grab your books and I'll put the mark scheme up on the board." I muttered, turning to my laptop to bring up a copy of the answers the kids should have written down.

"Um, Mr Way, wouldn't it make more sense if we had our books?" one of the students from the front of the class, the blonde girl named Indy, pointed out. I turned and looked around on the desk only to realise I'd left the students books in my car in the car park.

"Shit," I muttered, frowning at the desk, "I left them in my car, Ray, Frank, come with me and help carry the books? Bob I'm leaving you in charge for the meantime!" secretly I was laughing hysterically at the look of sheer panic on the blonde boys face that he had been put in charge but I knew it would've looked awfully cruel and I didn't want to make any enemies just yet. Begrudgingly, Frank and Ray stood up and shuffled out the classroom doorway behind me as I walked quickly to my small black car that was parked on the far side of the car park.

"Why'd you park so far away?" Ray groaned as we finally reached my car.

"Because that way I can listen to my music however loud I damn well want and that bloody head teacher can't say a damn thing, that's why." I smiled calmly as I slid my key into the lock allowing the two boys to gain access to the books I had stored on the backseats. At first the two had looked astounded I knew how to swear but almost immediately shrugged it off and grabbed a large pile of the ghastly orange books. "You two can go on ahead if you want I'm fine locking up my own car you know." I smiled at the two, trying to encourage them away from the car so I could sneak a cigarette from my pocket and take a quick drag before I had to return to my zombie like students.

"Oh no we don't mind waiting for you sir." Frank chirped up, smiling brightly at me. Ray looked slightly confused towards his friend but seemed to push it to the back of his mind. I sighed.

"Will you go if I tell you to go? I've got stuff to do that I don't want you shoving your nose into." I muttered, staring down at the two younger boys.

"Well we should and Ray probably would but nah." Frank smiled at me as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Damn it, you know you'd make a world class stalker the way you're going kid." I chuckled, pulling a cigarette from my pocket and shoving it into my mouth, holding my silver lighter in front of the stick cautiously as to make sure I didn't burn myself.

"You know you really shouldn't do that sir." Frank muttered.

"Oh yeah? And why's that then?" I asked, taking a long drag from the thin white stick and exhaling the smoke through my nose like some sort of medieval dragon.

"Well, it's bad for you basically, and I personally don't want to see another good teacher get dragged off in an ambulance." Frank commented, looking up at me with both pity and kindness in his soft eyes.

"What the ..." I muttered, confused as to why I was going to be dragged off in an ambulance. Ray seemed to pick up on my confusion and explained.

"Last year, Miss Lee overdosed on cocaine and was taken away in an ambulance, we never saw her again. She was pretty cool as well, most of the guys liked her since she was considered hot and we liked her since she was into good music." Ray shrugged, shifting his weight from one foot to the other whilst he told his tale.

"Well the only thing I'm going to overdose on is Prozac." I smirked, wondering how much of my so called private life I should let these two find out about.

"Hold up," Frank paused, suddenly looking confused, "you're on Prozac? Like, those happy pill things?" I sighed once again.

"If that's what you want to call them then yes." I muttered, growing tired of their dull questions.

"But ... why?" Frank asked, anxiety spread across his face and a note of worry prevalent in his voice.

"That Frank, is a story for another day, now flee or whatever, just get back to the classroom." I shooed the boys away, dropping my cigarette and crushing it into the tarmac with my converses.

"I do hope Bob kept you all well entertained!" I exclaimed loudly, picking up a paper ball from the dark grey floor and throwing it at the blonde haired boy who ducked in fear for cover. Ray and Frank walked over to my desk and threw the books onto the strong looking wooden surface. "Come and get your books then and I'll put the mark scheme up." I spoke loudly as I glided across the classroom towards my sleek, shining laptop case. Quietly, the students took it in turns to amble up towards my desk and shuffle through the piles of books till they found theirs and could return to the safety of their warm plastic chairs. Eventually I found the correct mark scheme and placed it on the board so the kids could correctly mark one another's pieces of work. Suddenly I thought, Mikey may have been right about this job being okay ... as I glanced at Frank, I thought it might even be better than okay.


	3. Chapter 3

You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want.

Chapter 3

"How was work then Ger?" Mikey asked from his usual throne upon the sofa watching TV.

"Good I suppose, the kids are great, I don't even have to do anything, they just ... work." I chuckled before throwing my car keys on the coffee table in front of Mikey.

"Sounds like you've got it good." Mikey glared at me for a second jokingly then returned to watching his previous TV.

"I suppose, coffee?" I didn't really need to ask considering we both ran off coffee. Shuffling into the kitchen I grabbed two mugs from a cupboard and switched the kettle on, waiting patiently as the water boiled.

"So, have any of the kids taken a shine to you?" Mikey laughed from the kitchen doorway. Growling I turned around.

"What the fuck have I told you about just appearing! Walk like a bloody elephant or something so I can hear you damn it!" I exclaimed, pouring the boiling water into the mugs and stirring the coffee granules into the water. Mikey simply grunted an apology before taking one of the mugs from the counter and sipping at the boiling liquid.

"One of the kids has gone slightly stalker on me I suppose," I chuckled softly as a mental image of Frank popped into my head, "but I don't mind, he's into the weird stuff like us, well more me less you." I winked at my brother whilst laughing.

"Oh god Ger, watch out, if he gay just steer clear kay? This is the first job you've had for ages and I don't want some little hormonal teenager screwing it up for you kay?" Mikey sighed into his coffee, watching me intently.

"Well, to be fair, he's 17, I'm 22. It's not that much of an age gap." I winked at Mikey as his eyes grew wide in horror then realisation that I was simply messing with him.

"Don't even joke about it Gerard, if anything happened you'd get all the blame and sent to prison." Mikey shook his head and walked back into the living room, returning to his throne in front of the TV. I looked down into my coffee, thinking about Frank ... it really wasn't that much of an age gap compared to some people ...


	4. Chapter 4

You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want.

Chapter 4

"Mr Way?" Frank was stood in the doorway to my classroom.

"You're half an hour early Frank ... what do you want?" I looked up from the various pieces of paperwork Mr Smyth the head teacher had given me to look over to the small boy stood in the doorway.

"I just wanted to ask you something actually ..." He started to play with the sleeves of his jumper.

"Look, come in and shut the door Frank." I leaned back in the oversized black chair I was sat in and watched as Frank followed my instructions. "What do you want to ask?" I raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Well, I was just wondering, well if it would be possible if I could get extra tutoring after school?" Frank mumbled, looking down at my desk.

"Well, I suppose so yeah, when were you thinking? And where for that matter?" I asked but immediately began to regret what I had said. Mentally I was screaming as I remembered what Mikey had said only the previous night.

"Well, after school obviously and well, I can't really do my house and I don't want people to see me leaving me school late ... I've already got a reputation as a freak, I don't want to add being a nerd to that either." Frank muttered, still looking down.

"Well, I suppose at a push I would be able to arrange something at my house but it would have to be on a weekend ... that's the only time my brothers at work." I muttered back to Frank, instantly regretting what I had said. What was I doing? I could get into all sorts of trouble for merely saying this stuff never mind actually doing it!

"Um yeah I suppose I could do Saturdays?" Frank murmured, a sudden smile growing on his face.

"Here," I paused to grab a plain piece of paper and a black biro from my desk and scribbled my mobile number and my house address quickly onto the blank paper, "my number and address, come by this Saturday around 2 o'clock ish? Text me or ring me the details of what you want to go over and I'll get it sorted out before you come round." I handed him the paper and watched as he smiled before tucking it away deep into his trouser pocket.

"Thanks sir." He grinned at me before meandering out of the classroom, closing the green door on his way out. As soon as he left I threw my head into my hands and groaned, what the fuck was I doing?

Throughout the rest of the day, I noticed that Frank didn't stop smiling. I decided to eat my lunch in my classroom and try to avoid Frank as much as was physically possible for the rest of my time at the school. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Frank spent as long as was humanly possible packing away his belongings. Ray and Bob stood in the door growing ever more impatient with the spiky haired boy. Finally he looked up, grinning as he noticed he was the only student left actually inside the classroom. As he walked out the room I noticed he kept glancing over at me and when he reached the doorway, he stopped, turned and began to frantically wave goodbye at me. Cautiously I waved back at Frank and watched, puzzled, as he turned and walk away with Ray and Bob at his sides.

"What have you got yourself involved with Gerard?" I muttered, shoving my things into my satchel and walking out towards my car.


	5. Chapter 5

You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want.

Chapter 5

"For fucks sake!" I shouted, slamming my phone down on the counter in the kitchen.

"What's with all the smashing around back here?" Mikey's head appeared from around the kitchen doorway looking at me quizzically.

"Just someone I stupidly gave my number to by accident won't stop texting me." I muttered, sipping at my coffee.

"Oh right, well don't break anything, shove it in one of the cupboards if it's bothering you that much!" Mikey gestured towards the phone before turning and walking back to the TV.

"Hey sir, it's Frank again, I was just wondering if you wanted me to bring anything on Saturday? Thanks xxx"

I glared down at my phones screen. What the hell was that kid doing sending me x's? Hadn't he realised I'm his teacher not his girlfriend?

Throughout the school day, I went through my usual routine of avoiding the small boy that had become so fond of me. At lunch he tried to stay with me as I ate but I made up the excuse I had a meeting I had to go to and couldn't avoid. Quite frankly I was amazed he didn't burst out in tears from the face he pulled when I had walked out of my classroom and left him by himself.

Finally it was the end of the week and I had tried to forget all about Frank by drinking my way through half the cans of beer in the fridge. When I had woken up on Saturday my head had ached slightly but nothing a few paracetamols couldn't cure. I only realised the time when Mikey eventually had to leave for work at 11am leaving me with full control over the TV for a change. After I had changed into my usual black skinny jeans and one of my many band shirts, I poured myself yet another bowl of cereal - this time for lunch. Whilst flicking through the various channels on the TV after cleaning my bowl and spoon away, someone had begun to knock rather loudly on the front door. At first I was utterly confused as to who it could be but then realised that it was 2pm ... the time I had told Frank to come over. Begrudgingly I opened the front door to see Frank stood on the door mat.

"Hi!" He grinned up at me before I stood back allowing him to enter my home. Slowly, he walked through into the living room, sitting down nervously on the sofa in the same place I had previously been sat in.

"Make yourself at home." I laughed, watching as Frank awkwardly smiled at me whilst I sat down next to him.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked suddenly. Perplexed, I cocked my head and looked at him. "It's just, well I can smell beer and it makes me nervous." He muttered, beginning to fiddle with his skeleton gloves.

"Well, I had some cans last night but nothing out of the ordinary," I mumbled, "anyway, tutoring, what do you want?" I hastily changed the topic so as to not broach the topic of what Mikey had named my "alcohol problems". At first Frank looked utterly terrified like I had asked him what the origin of the universe was rather than a simple tutoring question.

"Um well, stuff I suppose." He mumbled, returning to fiddling with his gloves. I sighed, leaning back into my seat on the sofa.

"What do you want Frank? Honestly? Please just tell me because I don't know how much more of this I can take." I spoke calmly, more for my sake than his. Once again Frank looked utterly terrified. His mouth moved but no sound came out making him resemble something like a pet goldfish.

"I ... I." he began to stutter.

"Breathe Frank, I'm not going to scream at you or anything." I smiled calmly, trying to make Frank less terrified and more relaxed.

"I ... I, Mr Way ... Gerard." He paused for a short while seeming as though he was trying to find the correct words for what he wanted to say. "I don't know what to do ... I don't think I'm, in fact I know I'm not supposed to feel like this but ... well ..." he paused once more, finally looking away from his gloves and staring at me instead, "I love you." he whispered, fear prevalent in his voice. I sighed. "What's wrong?" He whispered, staring at me in worry as I shifted my weight around.

"Frank. If you were 5 years older then I'd jump on you right now but, you're not. You're a kid Frank. I'm your fucking teacher for gods sake, I could get fired just for you being here right now." I explained, crossing legs so as to look less formal.

"I'm fucking 18 in 5 more months! In 5 months I'll be an adult Gerard! And ... and I can't help the way I feel and you know what, I'm sick of people treating me like some dumb little kid. I might not be the brightest person on the planet but I'm sure of this - I love you." He whispered his final sentence, tears beginning to form in his saddened eyes.

"Oh jeez Frank, don't cry," I ran my hands through my hair, "look Frank, come back to me in 6 months, maybe then, well maybe then something could happen because legally I could be with you because you'd have left school but right now, nothing can happen. I'd get put in prison for fucks sake Frank! And god knows what people would think about you!" I exclaimed, beginning to suddenly worry about what people would think about Frank if people knew how he felt about me.

"Gerard, I don't want you in 6 months, I want you now." And with that, Frank moved with some speed I didn't even know he had so that his face was directly in front of mine. His glistening brown eyes stared into my dark coffee coloured ones, seeming as though he was trying to read something from them. "Just say if you want me to stop Gerard." He smiled sweetly at me and I watched as he moved his hands towards my face, pulling my lips closer and closer to his until I could feel his hot breath in my mouth. I knew it was wrong but I wanted it so badly. Slowly, I felt him wrap his legs around my waist and pull me close so our chests were touching.

"Frank ..." I mumbled into the kiss, hesitantly he stopped and pulled back to look at me with a worried expression on his face. "We really shouldn't be doing this." I muttered, staring down at his soft pale lips before deciding that I simply didn't care anymore. I wanted Frank. So I was going to have him. Without a second thought I held his face in between my hands and placed my lips upon his carefully. I felt him smile as he realised I was giving in to what I knew I wanted; him. Slowly Frank moved his lips away from my mouth and down the side of my face planting hungry kisses until he reached my neck where he slowly bit and sucked at my pale white skin. A soft moan escaped my lips as I felt his hand glide across my crotch. Something must have clicked to make him realise I'd moaned because of his hand and he placed it gingerly where my hardening member lay. I grinned, throwing my head back onto the sofa and entwining my hands in Frank's short, spiked hair. Frank brought his lips back to mine and began to kiss me more hungrily this time, finally allowing my tongue to venture into his mouth. As he pressed himself closer against me I felt his own hardening member rub against my chest which fuelled my hungry kisses even more. Reluctantly I pulled away from the kiss and laughed as Frank's face fell. "Don't worry, it's okay I'm not going anywhere." I grinned as I felt him relax. Cautiously I pulled him down so we were lying on the sofa, my hot breath panting on his face as I leaned over him. "So much to do, so little time." I muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, returning to hungrily biting my neck.

"My brother, Mikey, he's going to be home in a few hours and well, he doesn't know about your so called tutoring." I mumbled, stroking Frank's now ruffled hair.

"Well, we'll just have to speed up a bit then won't we?" I felt him smile before he pulled away - this time I was the one left looking worried and confused. Before I could utter a word Frank had pulled off his gloves and removed his shirt from his chest allowing his pale skin to be revealed. I grinned before pulling away my own shirt to reveal the soft scars hidden beneath my clothing. At first Frank looked genuinely curious but then worry washed over his face. "Did you ... are those ..." he stared up into my eyes with pure worry. I simply nodded and looked away, ashamed. Gingerly, Frank raised his hand and moved my face back so that I was looking down at him once again. "Never hurt yourself again Gerard. Never. You're perfect just the way you are and I don't want you to hurt yourself." He whispered softly before pulling my face towards his and locking our mouths together once again. Somehow he managed to switch places with me so that he was now leaning over me, still kissing my neck feverishly. Gently he moved his head and began to plant soft kisses away from my neck and down my pale, scarred chest further and further towards my crotch. When he reached the material of my jeans he didn't stop but merely kissed the soft fabric above my crotch which caused me to release a loud, long uncontrollable moan of pleasure. Carefully I felt him pull down the metal zipper and undo my belt. I aided him in removing my jeans and returned the favour immediately. As he pressed himself against me I felt our hardening members rub together and felt him moan into our kiss as our mouths locked. Smiling, Frank moved his hand from the top of my chest painfully slowly downwards till he was fiddling with the top of my boxers. Impatiently I bit his bottom lip, trying to somehow give him the courage to carry on without saying anything ... it worked. Carefully he slid his hand inside my boxers and took hold of me, squeezing softly and making me moan into his mouth. As he pulled my boxers away I moved my hands up and down his back and eventually began to play with his boxers. He bit my bottom lip playfully willing me on like I had with him. As I remembered Mikey would be home within a mere couple of hours I pulled Frank's boxers away and threw them onto the floor near where my own had been discarded. Frank raised himself up so he was sat above my knees and looked down at me smiling. I smiled back, staring into his chocolate brown eyes and raised my hand so I could stroke his cheek softly.

"I love you Frank." I whispered softly, smiling up at him.

"I love you too Gerard." He smiled back before kissing me passionately on my warm, wet lips. Cautiously I raised myself up as well so I was now leaning against the back of the sofa for extra support. Carefully, Frank pulled away from the kiss and instead danced his fingertips across my waist, moving lower until he reached my ever hardening member. I moaned softly as he grabbed hold of me once more and slid my hand across to take hold of him, I chuckled softly as he moaned louder than I had. As I slowly began to move my hand up and down him I pulled his face closer with my free hand to plant my lips upon his. I felt him whimper softly into my mouth and he began to move his hand up and down me. I felt Frank smile as he realised I had completely given in to my feelings for him. Just to make him really smile, I squeezed him softly in my hand and he took a sharp intake of breath, grinning madly and beginning to pant slightly. He moved his hand up and down myself faster and tighter till I was panting along with him. Eventually I felt his breathing become more hitched whilst I moved my hand gradually faster. Finally his breathing became shorter and faster until he whimpered into my mouth and I felt his body give way as he let out a loud moan of pure pleasure as he came in my hand. Amazingly he kept moving his own hand up and down me until (not to soon after him) I threw my head back in ecstasy against the sofa and came in his hand. His weak body collapsed against mine as we lay there panting, trying to recover as quickly as possible and failing. After a short while of sitting in silence (the only sounds to be heard our alternating pants) I raised my head so I could look down at Frank who had curled up against my chest. Tenderly, I stroked his slightly damp, ruffled hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Frank." I whispered softly into his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want. **

**Chapter 6 **

**"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Mikey screeched from the front doorway. I sat bolt upright from my place on the sofa where Frank and I had drifted into a deep slumber. **

**"Fuck." I muttered, looking around and realising that both myself and Frank were still stark naked and that my brother had walked in from work. Quickly I grabbed a towel that had been drying out on the radiator and threw it over Frank who had begun to raise his head from the noise. As soon as Frank was covered I grabbed my discarded boxers from their place on the floor and pulled them up to my waist - covering some of my shame. "Mikey ..." Staring at him with a mixture of horror and shame I realised I couldn't think of anyway to explain what was going on. **

**"What the hell Gerard, you don't just bring some guy home and fuck him on the sofa! You know that's my favourite place in the house and now you've gone and put well, you, all over it!" Mikey exclaimed, waving his hands in the air frantically. At first I was confused but then a feeling of relief washed over me. Mikey wasn't angry because I was naked with an underage kid ... he was angry because he thought we'd had sex in his area of the house. **

**"Sorry Mikey," I muttered, looking down at Frank who had begun to glance around in confusion, "won't happen again." I smiled at Mikey weakly before taking hold of Frank (and the towel) in one hand and pulling him towards my room; grabbing our discarded items of clothing in the process. Now fully awake, Frank looked around in confusion, obviously wondering why he was being dragged away from his warm place on the sofa. Just before I shoved Frank inside the dim lighting of my bedroom I overheard Mikey mutter **

**"jeez Gerard I know you're gay but do you have to make it so obvious everywhere?". I sighed, shaking my head I shoved Frank into my room and shut the tall, off white door quietly. **

**"What's going on Gerard?" Frank whispered, taking a seat on the corner of my king sized bed and letting the towel slip down to just above his thin waist. **

**"That in there is my fucking brother Frank, and he thinks you're just some guy I met." I ran my hands through my hair, "he doesn't realise you're a kid. Don't get me wrong he'll probably make a comment on how young you look but he doesn't know." I looked around nervously, suddenly worried about wether anyone could see us even though I knew it was highly unlikely - there was a single small window at the top of one of the walls in my room allowing a small beam of natural sunlight to make its way into the usual darkness. **

**"Oh." Frank mumbled, looking around himself at my room in curiosity. **

**"It's going to stay like that Frank." I whispered, turning the lock on my door and walking over to sit next to the small boy. **

**"Only for the next 6 months though ... right?" Frank whispered, staring down at his fingers which had begun to play with the soft cotton of the worn, red towel. Turning my head, I looked at Frank and saw him for the first real time. In front of me I saw a scared kid who just wanted to have his life and live it instead of hiding in the shadows. He was rebellious but stuck to the rules no matter what, he didn't just take what he wanted then leave, he didn't pretend to give a toss then dissappear. He cared. Slowly, the corners of my mouth began to spread upwards and I placed one of my hands over Franks. **

**"6 more months and we'll be free Frank." I whispered before leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on his soft, warm cheek. Frank turned slowly - letting go of the towel - and wrapped his arms around my neck; pulling himself onto my lap. Running my fingers through his short, black hair I carefully began to kiss the crook of his neck - eventually beginning to bite and suck at his pale skin making him entwine his fingers in my moderately long, dyed black hair. **

**"Don't leave me Gerard." Frank suddenly pulled away and looked at me with fear filling his usually soft brown eyes. **

**"I'd never leave you Frank!" I exclaimed, looking at him in slight confusion, "why would I ever leave you? And why'd you ask all of a sudden?" I pulled him closer to my chest as to make him feel a stronger sense of security. **

**"I - I just, I don't like it when the people I love leave me ..." He curled up tighter against my chest - raising his head slightly so my chin rested on his hair. Cautiously, I moved him so his face was directly in front of mine with both my hands on either side of his cheeks. **

**"Frank," I started, "Frankie ... I could never leave you. Not now. We're ... we're together now and nothing can stop that." I smiled, pulling his lips to mine and locking our mouths together. Frank grinned into the kiss before pushing me backwards so he was leaning over me on my bed. **

**"So, we're together? You mean ... like a couple?" He asked softly with a small smile on his face.**

**"I suppose so yes." I returned his smile before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face back to mine. **

**"Good." He whispered before throwing the towel down onto the floor leaving him completely naked once again. **

**"It's unbelievably obvious with your sex drive how old you are." I muttered, laughing as Frank bit my earlobe. **

**"Hey you're not much better." He motioned with his hands to the growing bulge of my crotch and without any hesitation pulled my boxers away leaving me vulnerable to the cool air in my room. Slowly, he took hold of my chin and pulled me upwards so our noses were almost touching and looked me directly in the eyes. **

**"I'm just figuring out now how much you love to tease people." I smirked, throwing myself back against the bouncy mattress of my bed. Jokingly he scoffed and pulled me back up again. **

**"I'm simply making the fun last longer that's all! But I don't have to if you don't want me to." He smiled at me and threw me back onto the bed before hungrily pressing his lips against mine allowing me to feel his hot breath within my mouth. I didn't need to respond with words. I simply smiled into our kiss and allowed my hands to wander first down his cool chest and then below his waist until I had reached his crotch. There, I took hold of his hardening member and slowly moved my hand up and down, flicking my thumb over the top of him just to tease him. I felt his mouth form a small 'o' shape as I moved my hand faster. Biting my lip he began to growl quietly, trying his hardest not to make any loud noises considering Mikey was only a handful of meters away. After a while of me gradually moving my hand ever faster and tighter, Frank arched his back and let out a long, deep moan of pleasure as he came in my hand. Sitting back against my bed frame, I looked down at his limp body as he began to recover from his final orgasm. **

**"Oh dear Frank, I'm disappointed." I looked down at him and began to smile. **

**"What?" He looked at me in utter confusion; still weary from our previous endeavours. **

**"Well, I thought I'd have gotten something back!" I grinned down at his confused face and watched as he realised what I meant. Slowly he shifted his weight so he was positioned above me. "You don't have to Frank," I whispered, pulling him towards my chest and stroking his hair, "you look pretty tired." I pointed out, still stroking his soft hair.**

**"I'm fine." He muttered, looking up at me with his gentle brown eyes. Smiling, I kissed his forehead and stopped stroking his hair. Slowly, Frank moved so that instead of his hand being positioned above my now hard member, it was instead his face. At first I looked at him with confusion until I realised what he was going to do. Taking me in his hand, he leaned downwards and placed his mouth over me. I began to grin insanely with the feeling of pleasure and adrenaline that was now shooting through my veins. Slowly but surely he began to move faster and faster, flicking his tongue over the end of me every now and then to make me twitch with sheer pleasure. After a while I began to pant quietly as I felt my back arch slightly. Shortly afterwards, a loud moan erupted from my mouth as my body twitched within Franks mouth and I came. Pulling away Frank swallowed, grimacing slightly and I pulled him down next to me. **

**"I love you Frank." I whispered, still recovering from my experience.**

**"I love you too Gerard." Frank smiled before planting a kiss on my warm, wet lips. **

**/I was supposed to upload this yesterday since it was Gerard's birthday but I didn't get round to it so I'm really really sorry but here I'm uploading it on my own birthday (15 yaay) because I have nothing better to do and all my friends except two or three forgot so here, enjoy whilst I'm sat here on my own drinking coffee xD /**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want. **

**Chapter 7**

**"Bye Frank." I spoke quietly from the doorway, kissing his cheek before watching as he walked down the front path and further away from my house. Quietly I turned and shut the front door before walking into the living room and sagging down onto the sofa next to Mikey. **

**"He looked young." Mikey commented whilst the adverts for one of his many programmes was still on. **

**"He's a couple of years younger then me but nothing drastic." I muttered, standing up and going into the kitchen to avoid any further questions. Just as I flicked the switch for the kettle, my phone which I had left in the kitchen cupboard (strictly following Mikey's rules for once) began to vibrate. Curiously I pulled the sleek, black metal device from the safety of the cupboard and watched as it flashed - alerting me I had one new message. Quickly I unlocked the device and opened the message to see it was from Frank. **

**"This afternoon was beautiful Gerard ... I love you, Frank xxxxx"**

**Smiling I placed the device in the safety of my pocket and carried on waiting for the kettle to boil. **

**"So apparently I have to do art with you all for this afternoon," I began to explain to my class, their eyes already beginning to glaze over with boredom (well all apart from Frank who hadn't been able to take his eyes off me since the two days we'd been back at school), "I thought we could do something more interactive rather than just sketching so I brought along the art supplies I've stolen from that cupboard down the hall-" I paused momentarily for even a mere chuckle but was given nothing so hastily carried on speaking - "I thought we could do some abstract art and get you all out of this horrible zombie state." a small handful of girls looked up in horror at the fact that I had mentioned zombies in a so called art lesson. "Well, Indy and ... Patrick was it? Can you two hand everyone a pallet, brush and piece of paper whilst I get set up?" Before the two could answer I turned and sat down on the over sized chair lurking behind my desk and switched my laptop on; bringing up the basic lesson plan I had quickly sketched out and typed up the previous lunch time. The lesson went rather smoothly, of course paint had been flicked at other students numerous times throughout the lessons but, frankly, it was only to be expected from an age group that didn't deal with the more artistic side of life on a daily basis. Thankfully most of the students seemed to enjoy or at least felt less boredom during my art lesson which was a good sign that maybe this job was going to be okay like Mikey had said ... but then I saw Frank. Of course this job wasn't going to be okay ... not with him and what I'd done with him lurking around every corner of my life and pressing the weight of the world down against my (unstable at the best of times) shoulders. "Frank?" I spoke fairly loudly so the teenager would hear me as he walked out the door on his way to his locker to collect his jacket. **

**"Yes sir?" He paused, walking away from the door and towards my desk by which time the classroom was now empty aside from myself and him. **

**"I was wondering," I paused, walking over to the door and shutting it; twisting the key I had been given to lock it in the keyhole, "are you going to tell anyone?" As I walked past the rancid yellow blinds I twisted the small chain of beads causing them to turn and block out the outside world making it seem as though myself and Frank were truly alone within the building. **

**"Why would I do that?" He whispered, a look of confusion slowly spreading across his delicate features. **

**"Well, I'm not sure I mean I'm only supposed to be guiding you. Preferably onto the path of a better life but instead I'm screwing with your head and making you think with your pants instead of your brain." I spoke calmly, walking back over to him to lean against my desk. **

**"Gerard, I know what I want. You're not screwing with my head." He spoke in a matter-of-fact voice and moved closer next to me, so close I could feel his cool breath on the bare flesh of my neck as he spoke. **

**"Do you really though?" There was a strong note of seriousness in my voice. Before I could say anything else though, Frank leaned over and placed his soft, cool lips upon my own, allowing his tongue to explore the inside of my mouth. **

**"Yes Gerard, I know what I want. I want you." He whispered, smiling. I grinned back at him and grabbed my satchel and pile of books before unlocking the classroom door and shoving him out and further towards the far side of the car park. Without any hesitation Frank opened the passenger door and sat down on the comfortable, dark coloured material of the seats whilst I shoved my belongings onto the backseat of the car. **

**"You better duck when we go by the school kids." I mumbled as I shoved the key into the ignition.**

**"Or what?" He asked, grinning before giving me a quick wink. **

**"Or else I'm not letting you think with your pants instead of your brain tonight, that's what." I grinned as his bottom lip stuck out. "Aww there there Frankie, if you're good and duck I'll let you!" I ruffled his hair playfully before placing my hand on his seat and looking backwards; making sure it was safe to reverse my car out of the car park. "Now, don't forget to duck Frankie!" I smiled, stroking the inside of Franks leg gently as he rolled his eyes, sighed and finally ducked out of sight of any passersby. "That's a good Frankie." I laughed, leaning over and kissing the top of his head whilst there was still no one around to see us together.**

**/ Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me ... yaay all my friends forgot apart from a couple of 'em ... and now I'm sat at home on my own drinking coffee updating my fic ... this shows just how much fun my life is xD /**


	8. Chapter 8

**You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want. **

**Chapter 8**

**"Mikey?" I shouted into the abyss of my home, praying my younger sibling would not answer my call. **

**"Gerard!" Mikey's straightened blonde hair appeared from around the side of the kitchen doorway making me jump slightly with alarm. **

**"Oh, hey Mikey," I muttered, pausing in the door (majorly so I could hide Frank whilst I contemplated what to do with him), "I thought you'd be out, shopping or whatever it is you do on Wednesday afternoons?" I had honestly thought that Mikey would have been out when myself and Frank had arrive at home; whenever I arrived alone he was always on a trip out, usually to the local supermarket to restock our cupboards but sometimes to visit friends ... I didn't realise how much I was relying on today to be one of those days. **

**"Nah, thought I'd stay at home and have some quality zombie killing action time with my big bro on the Playstation!" He grinned at me before producing a large bowl of popcorn from behind the kitchen doorway. My face fell. **

**"Oh ... well, you see Mikey, I organised for someone to come over and well he's here now ..." I drifted off, praying that Mikey would get the message and go do his shopping like our mother had trained him to but he didn't.**

**"Oh well, he can join in? I don't care, the more the merrier!" He grinned before walking through into the living room and planting the enormous sized popcorn filled bowl on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Gradually, I shuffled forwards - just enough so Frank could slip through the gap in between my back and the door and into the house. **

**"Hey wait ..." Mikey paused, staring at Frank as he slowly made his way into the living room, "you're that guy from before? The one that ... Gerard and you were ..." he gestured around with his hands before finally dropping the conversation as both mine and Frank's cheeks began to blush a bright maroon colour. Thankfully, Frank was still wearing his jacket which meant his jumper with the school logo on it was hidden away from sight. Also, he had left his bag in the front of my car meaning that just by looking at him, Mikey would have no reason to believe he was 17 and still at school. "Close the damn door Gerard and come play video games!" Mikey yelled at me; grabbing an extra controller from behind the TV for Frank. **

**"Well this should be amusing." I muttered beneath my breath; placing my coat on a nearby peg, I walked into the living room and took the spare seat in between Mikey and Frank (the latter of whom had begun to remove his jacket as I sat down). Grabbing a controller I joined in with the first game Mikey had picked which seemed to involve blowing away numerous deceased members of the publics heads off but I wasn't complaining, it was something to do to escape the new horror I felt everyday ... the horror of being caught. The horror of being caught with Frank.**

**It had been just over an hour since we'd arrived home and Mikey was finally beginning to realise myself and Frank wanted to be alone.**

**"I'll, um, leave you two to it for a bit ... we need more coffee anyway and I thought I'd go see Ray for a bit, I heard he's drumming now." Mikey walked out of the living room and through the front door; grabbing his thick black winter coat as he left even though it was beginning to warm up. As I heard the front door click shut, I sighed with relief. Finally! I didn't have to put up with the façade any longer. As soon as I leant back into my seat on the sofa Frank leapt onto my lap and began to explore my mouth with his tongue. At first I was surprised with his new found excitement but went along with it until he withdrew and sighed with contentment as he huddled into a tight ball against my chest. **

**"What was all that about then?" I asked, stroking his spiky gelled hair whilst chuckling softly. **

**"I missed being able to kiss you that's all." He whispered softly after a short while of thinking over his answer. I shrugged and carried on stroking his short spiked hair; occasionally brushing my hand back and forth against the bleached blonde area of which he had shaved to a few mere millimetres of length on the far side of his scalp. "I hate this Gerard." He whispered softly, clutching in a childlike fashion to the collar of my Black Flag t-shirt. **

**"Hate what Frank?" I asked curiously - I began to worry if he had changed his mind completely about us being together. **

**"Us," he whispered once again, making my heart beat faster and the blood in my veins turn icy cold, "us not being able to go out in public. I mean, we can't go to a nice restaurant or the cinema or even the damn park together ..." he sighed, relaxing his tight grip on my t-shirt slightly. "I can't wait till we can really be together Gerard." As he looked up at me I saw a glimmer of pure happiness in his twinkling chocolate brown eyes as he smiled weakly. **

**"Nor can I Frank." I smiled down at him and kissed the smooth skin of his forehead. Though when I looked up and away from his gaze, something at the back of my mind began to whisper that this wasn't going to happen ... I began to feel as though maybe, just maybe, myself and Frank were never going to have the so called normal life we both so desperately wanted together. Looking back down at his warm brown eyes filled with worry, I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and stood up; only just having the strength to hold Frank tight to my chest in a cradle like fashion. **

**"Why don't we just forget about that? Just for one hour or something ... lets be normal for just one hour." I whispered, kissing Frank's forehead before stumbling to my bedroom (still clutching Frank in a tight grip against my chest whilst slamming my door shut behind us and locking us in the darkening room). **

**"Why can't we be like this all the time?" Frank muttered as I caressed his inner thigh - hungrily kissing the crevice of his neck.**

**"Shhhhh," I whispered, placing a finger over his tender, pale lips to keep him quiet, "for one hour we're going to be normal Frank, you're not my student and I'm not your teacher. We're both the same age and there's nothing wrong with what's happening between us." I took my finger away from Frank's lips, smiling softly.**

**"But, Gerard. There's nothing wrong with what's going on between us - we love each other ... that's it. There's nothing wrong with that." Frank sat up from his place on my bed, looking down at me; sadness filling his chocolate coloured eyes. **

**"Damn it Frank," I murmured - sitting up so I was facing him, "you tell the government that Frank ... to them, to everyone for that matter, we're wrong. This is wrong. I'm just saying it how it is Frank but people think this type of love is wrong. Everyone does, and we can't change that." I placed my delicate hands over his - entwining our fingers together. "Everyone but me Frankie." Looking up at him I smiled, wishing that everything could change and that we could be normal ... or everyone else's idea of normal anyway. Before I could say anything else though, Frank had pulled me closer towards himself and wrapped his arms around my neck in a tight embrace. **

**"And me." He whispered before placing his lips upon mine and leaning backwards - forcing me to lean over his body but allowing him to move his left foot up and down the inside of my legs. **

**"Normal's overrated anyway." I chuckled before pulling my t-shirt over my head and throwing it to the floor allowing me to get slightly closer to Frank's body. Smirking, he pulled away the various items covering his chest until both our half naked bodies were pressed against one another. **

**"Gerard," Frank paused, pulling away from me slightly but staying close enough so that I could feel his warm breath against my skin, "I ... I was wondering," he swallowed, "if maybe, we could ... we could go further you know." He looked down whilst playing with the thin, short hair at the back of my neck.**

**"How so?" I smirked, placing both my hands on the bed beside his head.**

**"Well ... like ... well you know," he paused to look up at me with worry filled eyes, "like ..." he swallowed once again, "like sex." He whispered, looking down once again as if ashamed.**

**"Are you sure Frank? I mean, of course I'm up for it don't think I'm not but are you really?" I paused to stroke his cheek with my right hand. "You don't have to, I don't want to make you feel like you have to Frankie." I sat up so I wasn't leaning over him. Following suit Frank sat up to face me.**

**"Gerard ... I want to, I just ... I don't know how." He whispered softly, twiddling with his thumbs to look preoccupied. Smiling I took his hands in mine.**

**"If you're sure then yes Frank, we can go further." I waited for him to look up before placing a soft kiss on his warm, wet lips and felt him smile as I did so. Without any hesitation I slipped off my black skinny jeans and boxer shorts, somehow managing to not detach myself from Frank's lips as I did so. Quickly he copied me and we lay on top of one another naked, waiting for the other to make the first move. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Frank? You really don't have to." I whispered softly, trying my best to make it sound as though I wanted this just as much as he did because I did. I probably wanted this more then him. In my eyes, sex is something very personal and sharing that with someone you truly love is the closest way to be with them both physically and mentally. Without hesitation Frank answered my question by dragging my lips to his in a frantic and passionate kiss. Slowly I moved so that Frank was placed on his hands and knees and I was leaning over him.**

**"You ready?" I whispered softly, caressing the bottom of his back.**

**"Always." He whispered back.**


	9. Chapter 9

You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want.

Chapter 9

I was amazed. The sensations of overwhelming joy that were shooting through my veins was exhilarating to say the least. I didn't know how much pain or pleasure Frank was in; it was hardly the time to ask. The gasps and moans he was producing could have been for either and I didn't want to ruin what was happening in case he was enjoying himself as much as I was. As amazing as it was though ... it was strange. It was strange to feel myself inside another human being for the first time in years. The last time I'd had any form of sex had been during my time at university when I'd spend my nights drinking and making out with whoever I could find - whether I would deem them suitable sober or not was something I rarely thought of when drunk. There it was again. The alcohol ... creeping its way back into my mind. I pushed the thought away and realised that I was having sex with someone I truly loved, not just another drunken guy that wasn't totally sure what he was doing. This meant something unlike all the other times. Myself and Frank had become one ... it was peculiar to think that something theoretically so simple could have such an impact with both the physical aspects of my life and the mental aspects. After a few more minutes of myself moaning softly into Frank's back and Frank groaning into the soft folds of my duvet I came within him which filled me with unexplainable joy. As I threw my head back in ecstasy, Frank who had been jerking himself off came into his hand before collapsing onto the bouncy springs of my mattress. Taking the chance of quiet, I lay down next to his crumpled body - running one of my hands through his short hair and wiping away a trickle of sweat that had begun to run slowly down the contours of his flushed face. Slowly, he turned to stare at my hot, sweat covered face whilst smiling softly.

"That was-" I cut him off by placing my finger on his soft, wet lips.

"Shhh." I whispered softly, using the back of my palm to stroke his bare, red cheek. Shrugging, he took my finger and placed it on his lips before planting a trail of kisses from the tip of it up to my neck where he hungrily began to bite and suck at my pale, naked skin.

"I'm back!" Shouted Mikey from the hallway - even through my closed bedroom door we could still hear him perfectly fine. Cursing under my breath I moved to grab Frank's boxers and throw them at the adolescent; grabbing my own and slipping them on soon afterwards. Whimpering, Frank grabbed my hands and pulled me back down next to him on the bed before rolling over on top of me.

"You're not getting away just because your brothers here." He whispered, grinning in an insane manner.

"And what if he hears us hm? What then Frankie?" I whispered back, sighing as the teen stuck his bottom lip out. Just to keep him quiet I pulled his head down to mine and feverishly kissed his wet lips, allowing my tongue to venture into his mouth.

"Gerard?" Mikey shouted, rattling the door handle of my bedroom.

"Damn it," I whispered, "what is it Mikey?" I shouted back at him, chuckling softly as Frank huffed with the knowledge that we weren't going to have sex whilst my brother was in the house.

"I brought coffee back, some for that Frank dude as well, take it he's still here right?" I heard Mikey shudder at the thought of what we'd been doing together in my room.

"Got him right here!" I shouted back, grinning before pulling Frank's face back to mine and allowing my tongue to re-explore his mouth.

"Nice." I heard Mikey mutter before he walked away into the kitchen.

"We better get dressed and go get our coffee Frankie." I smiled, pressing my nose against Frank's.

"Fine." He sighed, lifting himself up and grabbing his shirt from the floor. When the pair of us had finally gotten dressed I took Frank's hand, unlocked the door, and strode out of my room and into the kitchen where Mikey was leaned against a counter with our coffees. Grinning I walked up to my younger sibling and moved my hand to take my cup of coffee which at the last moment he snatched away from my open fingertips. Puzzled, I looked at his face to see his eyes filled with a mixture of shame and anger.

"How old is he Gerard?" He asked before pointing at the school logo on Frank's shirt. Looking at Frank, I opened my mouth in a goldfish like fashion trying to find even a single word that could explain but only one came to mind.

"Shit." I muttered.

/My greatest apologies for not uploading in quite a while, I had to get one of my pet chickens put down and finally decided upon immersing myself in my work. Also, I was in a car crash on Tuesday and was sat in A&E for most of the night so I had a lot of time to think about the ending of this fic which needless to say is definately going to be related to what happened ... I couldn't possibly say anymore at this moment in time though ;) /


	10. Chapter 10

You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want.

Chapter 10

"Tell me Gerard." Mikey spoke through gritted teeth, glaring down at my slouching figure.

"It's ... it's complicated Mikey ..." I started, confused where I thought I was going with the point.

"I don't care how complicate it is, I don't care if you have to defy the bloody laws of physics to explain it to me just do it." his voice was cold and emotionless.

"I'm 17." Frank piped up from his place in the doorway of the kitchen. I looked up, worried at first that Mikey was going to launch his fist into either mine or Frank's (or even both) faces ... instead he simply stood there, his eyes glazed over with horror. After a short period of silence I thought it would be best to simply tell him the full truth rather then just parts of it.

"I'm his teacher." I looked down, suddenly ashamed. I'd felt this feeling before but never this strong ... before it had merely been for throwing bottles at walls or calling people stupid, horrible names, this time ... this time it was far worse. Placing his hands over his face Mikey began to mumble the word "no" over and over again until he sounded like a broken record.

"What have you done Gerard?" He whispered, looking up with his shame filled eyes at me.

"I fell in love Mikey ... I can't help who I fell in love with." I spoke calmly, trying not to sound annoyed or angry with my sibling.

"Do you want me to go?" Frank mumbled from his place leaning against the kitchen doorway, his face beginning to grow red slightly with embarrassment and possibly shame also.

"No." I responded quickly ... maybe too quickly.

"Yes." Mikey muttered, glaring at Frank to make him feel even more uncomfortable then he already did.

"You're staying Frank. We're sorting this out now." I stood up straight from my place leaning against the kitchen counter and took Frank's hand whilst walking into the living room. "Mikey! Come on, we're dealing with this here and now - no diva fits either." As I sat down, I pulled Frank down next to me but so that he was the furthest away from Mikey. My brother rarely got angry but if he decided to suddenly turn nasty, I didn't want Frank to be near him, I'd rather it be me in the firing line.

"Gerard ... I'm sorry but what is there to say? You slept with an underage kid, and just to make it even worse, you're his bloody teacher!" Mikey's hands began to wave frantically around the air in front of him as he paused in the living room doorway - not the place I had been hoping he would have sat.

"Not for much longer though, just a few more months and we'll be fine." Frank muttered, looking down and away from Mikey.

"Look, no offence intended here kid but you're just that, a kid ... you don't understand how much this could screw up my brothers life." Mikey hissed at him; I could hear the venom in his voice.

"Mikey. Just, shut up. You don't get ... I don't think you ever will. I love Frank, whether he's underage or not, whether I'm his teacher or not - I love him. Nothing's going to change that so don't try thinking of some great speech or some bitchy rant to scare us apart. It's not going to work." I spoke calmly to my surprise, I thought I would've been less relaxed about the situation then I was if I was totally honest. Mikey stared at me before striding up and grabbing my collar; lifting me up from the sofa. Considering his thin posture and scrawny arms didn't look very menacing, Mikey could be quite scary at times.

"Shut up Gerard. You don't love him. You think you do but you don't okay? That love ... it's wrong ... it's twisted and warped. I'm not letting you turn into something you're not Gerard, you're not gay! You're not this thing! You're my brother! You're supposed to be fucking hot girls not sorry ass hormonal guys!" Mikey screeched in my face. I looked at him; confusion masking my face. I thought he'd accepted the fact that I was gay? I knew he wasn't a big fan but I never thought he was like this. I never thought he was homophobic.

"Mikey ... what the fuck ... I'm gay! I've always been gay! What the hell? I thought you were okay with it!" I yelled back at him, struggling to get out of his grip and failing meaning I was left to hover about a foot and a half from the floor. Pain. That's all I felt. My nose was throbbing. Looking around dazed I realised what had happened; Mikey had punched me in the face. My brother had just punched me because I'd told him yet again that I'm gay. The pain was back - he'd hit me again.

"Stop it!" I heard Frank scream from next to me. At some point he'd leapt up and tried his best to pry Mikey's fingers away from my collar but obviously failed. As soon as I felt Frank's hands brush my neck and against Mikey's hand I felt my sibling flinch and drop me to the flood; reeling back in disgust that Frank had touched him. "Gerard! Gerard? Are you okay?" Frank whispered in a quick voice, stroking my cheeks and kissing my hands softly. Eventually I realised that I had fallen to the floor and that Mikey was stood in the corner of the living room staring at myself and Frank in pure disgust.

"You're wrong Gerard, you're not." He whispered before bolting out of the living room, through the front door and down the path away from the house.

"Mikey! Mikey come back!" Knowing that he would not reply I still shouted after my younger brother.

"Gerard you're bleeding!" Frank whispered in a hushed voice - still stroking my cheek.

"I'm fine," I whispered, "are you okay?" I asked, looking up at Frank's flushed red face and into his worry filled eyes.

"I'm fine Gerard." Frank whispered, pulling me into a strong embrace before kissing my cheek. "What's up with Mikey?" He asked slowly and cautiously. I paused before answering.

"Honestly? I have no fucking clue." I muttered, standing up slowly to shut the front door and grab some painkillers from the kitchen.

"Well, ignore him ... he's wrong. You're not wrong Gerard," he whispered softly into my ear as I swallowed two small, white tablets with a glass of water, "you're mine, and that makes you perfect." He turned me around and pulled my face to his - careful to avoid the bloody mess that was my nose as he kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11

You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want.

Chapter 11

"Just a broken nose Mr Way," the short male doctor opened the pale blue curtain that had previously been closed to act as a shield from the other patients, "it could've been much worse you know. You're fine though, you may want to take it easy for the next few days with that nose though, come back in a week or so and we'll assess how it's mending. Apart from that, you're free to go Mr Way." before holding his hand out to me he pushed the round spectacles that hung on his nose back inbetween his eyes. I smiled and shook his hand, thanking him before ambling over with Frank to the tall brunette sat at the reception desk to book another appointment the following week. With a large, obviously fake smile planted upon my face, I took the small sheet of paper with my appointment times on from her delicate hand before turning and walking out of the dilapidated hospital building and towards my car that had been parked quite terribly by myself. Frank had had to run almost to keep up with my large strides on our way back to my car. "Gerard? Gerard are you okay? What's wrong?" Frank asked as he climbed into the front passenger seat next to me. "I'm fine didn't you hear the doctor?" I spoke through my teeth, determined to wait until we got back to the house before I lost it. Frank must have picked up on the tone of my voice and sat through the rest of the car journey in silence; making it so that the only sound to be heard was my Black Flag CD playing through the stereo system.

"Gerard what's wrong?" Frank asked quietly from beside me as I slouched down onto the sofa in the living room. "Mikey that's all." Sighing I turned on the TV.  
"What do you mean that's all?" Grabbing the remote Frank turned the TV off. I sighed once again.  
"Do you really want to know?" I asked, turning my face to see Frank's head bobbing up and down. "I thought Mikey was okay with me being gay ... obviously he isn't." I gesture towards my broken nose to emphasise my point. Taking my hand Frank smiled.  
"He'll understand Gerard, one day. For now, you just need to stay you and keep trying with him." Frank whispered, pulling his body closer towards mine until his chin was sat on my shoulder. "And anyway, you've got me now! And I love you just the way you are! I may not be your brother but hey I suppose I'm the next best thing. Wait ... that'd be really wierd if I was your brother ... you'd be sleeping with your brother ... that's even weirder than this ... and this-" chuckling softly as Frank began to ramble on, I turned and pulled his lips to mine.  
"Shut up and kiss me you animal." I grinned, pulling the teenager back to my lips.

/ HAI! Oh my gosh I'm sososo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just realised and was all "must type! type type TYPE!". A HUGE apology from me, you know what it's like with crummy coursework and exams and stuff though but I'ma very very sowee. So here you all go! UPDATES! I might even put the next two chapters up which means; THE END! It's finished! KABOOM! Haha, um yeah so ... updates xD / 


	12. Chapter 12

You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want.

Chapter 12

"Mr Way?" the girl with the misfits wristband (Indy was it?) spoke up from the front row. "Could you explain that again please?" It had been four months since the incident with Mikey who had seemed to be avoiding me as much as was physically possible. He'd even gone as far as to buy a portable TV to put in his room so he didn't have to watch TV with me. Sadness filled me once again when I thought of my younger sibling. My nose had healed quite quickly and there wasn't any particularly lasting damaged caused, I looked fairly normal (not counting the dyed black hair and deathly pale skin). "Mr Way?" Indy asked once again; breaking my trance and bringing me back into the real world.  
"What? Oh yeah ... explaining." I began to mumble and proceeded to re-explain the hypothesis work sheet I had been given for the kids to work through as part of their science coursework.

Eventually the bell signalling lunch time rang and the students packed their things into their bags before shuffling out of the classroom. "Mr Way!" Frank skipped upto my desk, grinning wildly. Smiling back at him I walked over and closed both my classroom door and the blinds of the window looking out into the hallway thus leaving us alone in the room. "Gerard," Frank whispere softly, dragging me by my vivid red tie back to my desk, "I realised something last lesson ... I'm going to be 18 in a month, in one more month we'll be free Gerard!" Frank grinned before standing up onto his tiptoes to plant his lips on mine. As surprised as I was that he was kissing me at school for the first time I pulled him closer and allowed my tongue to explore his mouth. Pushing his chest against mine, Frank entwined his fingers in my thin, black hair allowing him to pull my face further down towards his so he was at a more comfortable height.  
"Oh my god ... Frank what the hell are you doing! Sir? What the fuck!" Indy yelled from the classroom doorway. At some point during our kiss, the adolescent girl had walked in on us ... I'd forgotten to lock the door. "Indy?" Frank and I muttered at the same time. Bolting out of the classroom door, she ran straight down the hall and away from the room.  
"Indy! Indy come back!" I screamed from the classroom doorway down the hall. Turning to Frank my face filled with fear - we'd been caught. Running down the hall I scanned around for the teenager that had seen us. There was no sign of her. I searched everywhere I could think she would be until I walked past the library ... could she have hidden in there? Realising that if I left her to her own devices she would most likely report me to the head teacher and I would be arrested I thought it was worth a try. Cautiously, I opened the thin, narrow doorway and walked from the hallway into the brightly lit library. The walls were covered in the pointless posters found in most schools advertising various subjects and clubs that many of the students simply didn't care about. Growing ever more worried, I paced up and down the tall rows of books until I saw her sat on a small plastic chair as far away from the doorway as possible. Slowly and cautiously I walked upto her, trying my best not to make her feel intimidated or scared by my looming figure. "Indy ..." I began, realising that I had no clue what I was going to say to the terrified teenager, "I'm not going to say some bullshit like 'its not what you think it is' because it is and I'm not going to scare you into making you do what I say. I don't like this situation anymore then you probably do but I'm having to deal with it Indy ... and I'd appreciate it greatly if you didn't say anything. There's one month left until me and Frank can - in the laws eyes - be together. One month Indy. One month until we can be free ... one month till you don't have to worry about this. I can tell you, hand on heart, that I feel unbelievably guilty about what I've done with Frank because honestly? I feel like I've stolen his childhood, but that's what he wanted, and I love him enough to give him what he wants. Indy. It's up to you to decide here and now what you're going to do. Please, just tell me, I'd rather know now and be able to prepare Frank then me be dragged off and him left to deal with all this shit by himself." Pulling up a chair next to her I sat down and placed my chin on my hand so I could look at her more easily. When she looked up, I realised just how traumatised she was. Maybe it had been the fact that it was her teacher kissing a pupil that had scared her or maybe the fact that it was an older man with someone underage I'm not quite sure but I knew she was scared. "Honestly right now sir, I don't know what I'm going to do ..." Indy whispered, worry plastered across her face. Sitting back, I looked at her with my anxious eyes.  
"What do you think of me Indy?" I asked softly, still looking at her.  
"What do you mean?" She looked worried and shocked at my question, wary also as to why I was sat with her so calmly.  
"What do you think of me?" I repeated softly.  
"Right now I'm not sure. Before, I thought you were a bit of a weirdo like me or Frank, I respected you for that, but now ... right now I'm scared of you because what I saw makes me think you're some kind of sexual predator that you hear about on the news." She whispered, her forehead creasing slightly with worry lines.  
"I can assure you Indy, I'm no sexual predator. Anything that I've done I've done because Frank wanted it. I never forced him into anything, if anything I was the wary one. And thank you for the weirdo comment." I chuckled softly, trying my best to make her crack a smile and lighten the mood. It worked. Slowly, the sides of her lips twitched upwards into a small smile. Almost instantly though the smile vanished. "I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to tell someone about all of this," she began to gesture around with her hands, "all of this." she muttered quietly.  
"I understand ... I suppose I'd do the same in your shoes," I smiled weakly and stood up; holding my hand out for her to shake, "thank you for telling me first though. Oh and by the way, good choice with the misfits." I winked as she hesitantly shook my hand before turning to calmly walk out of the library. As soon as the door was shut I bolted back to my classroom where I found Frank sat on the floor with his back against my desk. Almost silently I cursed under my breath before holding my hand out to Frank on the floor. Hesitantly he looked up at me with tear stained eyes.  
"You can run away with me anytime you want." I whispered softly, lifting him up from the floor and kissing his cheek before grabbing my things from the desk and pulling him out of the doorway and out of the school building -shoving him softly forwards into my car and slamming my foot on the gas pedal.

/ Ta da! Updates, updates everywhere! Oh and just so you all know, I'm updating from a hotel room in the middle of no-where so this update may be the last thing I write before a crazy chainsaw wielding person walks into my "borrowed" room :D enjoy! Oh and I'd recommend grabbing some tissues for the next chapter, the two people I sent to check it ended up very sad so yeah, grab the tissues and comfort food ;-; / 


	13. Chapter 13

You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want.

Chapter 13

"Hand in mine, into your icy blues." I whispered softly across the car to Frank as I took his pale hand in mine. "I don't know if I can do this Gerard," I heard Frank gulp and looked across to see a lone tear trickling down the soft contours of his face. Pulling into my driveway I sighed (I'd already taken Frank to his house to collect his things and was grateful to find that nobody was in). "Frankie, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I'm never coming back - not now. Which means I'll never see you again, if anyone that knows us sees us together well, we're royally screwed." I spoke softly even though in reality I wanted to hit something ... or someone. "You can't make me pick Gerard! It's not fair!" Frank screeched from the passenger street.  
"Frank! Frankie, I can't help it!" I started, grabbing both his hands in mind, "you have to pick Frank, because it's not something I can choose for you, you have to do this on your own. Stay here." I kissed his cheek before undoing my seatbelt and dashing to the front door. Fumbling with my keys I eventually managed to open the door and ran inside to my room. Chaos began to unfurl as I packed all my clothes and the few belongings I cared for into a small handful of suitcases I owned. Once my belongings were packed I grabbed a piece of paper from my desk and began to write furiously with a cheap pen I had found lying around.

"Mikey, I'm sorry bro ... I'm sorry it had to end this way. I know you don't like who I am and I suppose I'd have learnt to deal with that in time but as my brother - the last thing I'm going to ask you for in my lifetime - stop it Mikey. Learn to deal with who and what I am or forget I ever existed. Whichever way is easiest for you do it. I love you. Tell mum and dad I love them to and that I'm really sorry about everything thats happened. I'll miss our quality zombie action killing time bro.

Gerard."

Grabbing my suitcases, I left the note on the counter next to the jar of coffee - somewhere I knew he would go as soon as he got in. For the final time, I walked out of the front door way and turned to look at the dull paintwork that was the outside of my house. Sighing I shut the front door, turned my back and began to shove my suitcases into the back of my car alongside Franks. "We've got to keep running Gerard, until our hearts stop beating." Frank whispered softly as I sat in the drivers seat of my car. Smiling, I turned and pulled Frank's face to mine; making sure that the final kiss at my home was a good one. Gasping lightly for air, I pulled away and started the car.  
"For once Gerard, just forget about them. It's you and me till the end." Frank grinned from his seat as he pushed his lips against mine once again. Grinning back at him into the kiss, I moved my hands from his face down to his lower back. I felt Frank's smile grow even wider as he ran his hands up and down my spine. "As much as I would love to carry this on Frank, I really think we should get going while we still have a head start." I whispered softly, chuckling as his pet lip began to quiver. "Don't worry, save it for the hotel room." I winked at him before pulling out of the driveway.

As soon as the car began to move down the road I heard sirens behind me. Looking in the rear view mirror I noticed flashing red and blue lights that belonged to a police car that was speeding up towards us from the distance. "Shit!" I shouted before putting my foot down on the gas pedal; forcing the car to go faster then the speed limit allowed us to. "What the ..." Frank muttered, turning around in his seat to see what was happening, "oh fuck." He mumbled as his eyes met the police vehicle closing in slowly behind us. "Shit shit shit." I muttered as the police vehicle grew ever closer. "Gerard!" Frank screamed as we pulled out of my street onto another. I felt my body lunge to a side and lost control of the steering wheel. When I tried to speak or even scream nothing came out (or at least nothing that I could hear over the sound of crunching and bending metal). Eventually I was able to move of my own free will but ached everywhere, despecially below my right shoulder. "Frank?" I whispered softly, turning my neck even though it hurt to look at my lover. As soon as I looked around properly I realised what had happened. When I had pulled out, another car had hit us from the side but because I'd lost control on the wheel we'd ended up turned upside down in the middle of the road. "Shit!" I heard a male voice shout from outside the smashed metal box that had previously been my car. Panicking I turned my neck further to get a good look at Frank. My breath caught in my throat. A large, thin piece of glass was protruding from his stomach which was surrounded by a dark red liquid ... blood ... his blood. More blood oozed out from a cut in his forehead. "Frank!" I exclaimed, trying to move my arm to attempt to wake him. "G-Gerard?" He mumbled, his eyes fluttering open slowly. "Oh god Frankie!" I whispered, "it's, it's going to be okay, just, just whatever you do don't, don't look down Frankie." I moved my hand to hold his softly - blood oozing from a small cut on my palm. "Gerard! Gerard oh god you're hurt! What happened?" Frank exclaimed as he winced from the pain of trying to move. Looking down I realised why my shoulder was hurting. A piece of glass - a similar size to the piece stuck in Frank - was wedged into my shoulder, blood also surrounding it ... too much blood. "We ... we were in, a car accident I think ... I'm not totally sure." I whispered, trying not to be sick from the strong smell of blood that had begun to fill my nose. I closed my eyes and held onto Franks hand tightly, praying that we would both stay together somehow. Time passed, how long I was not sure though. "Frank?" I whispered softly, opening my eyes to look at his pale body next to mine. "Frank!" I screamed when he didn't answer. After a short while he lifted his eyelids slowly. "Keep running Gerard." He whispered softly, his breathing becoming more shallow with every second that passed. "Frank!" I screeched as his eyes began to close, "Frank! Don't you dare do this to me Frank! Wake up!" tears began to role down my cheeks as my eyes became vacant and stained. "Frankie?" Whispered softly after a few more seconds, " Frankie please ... the only hope for me is you Frank. Come back to me, you've got to keep running with me Frankie!" I sobbed as I felt his hand become limp in my grip and watched as the colour drained from his peaceful looking face. My face froze as my breathing became shorter and quicker. "The only hope for me is you Frankie." I whispered softly as I felt the darkness embrace me. "I love you Gerard." I felt his warm breath against my ear from behind me as my eyes closed for the final time.

/ Well ... that's that. The end. Here we are with two dead guys and smashed up car, but not everything is all bad I mean we've still got nice little old homophobic Mikey right? Nahh I'm kidding it sucks ;-; you don't know how many times it took for me to write that and not have a fit. Last month I was involved in a car incident as well so it brought back some unhappy memories (sorry to any of you who've read this and got all upset because of the crash). But anyway, back to the story and stuff, we had fun! I took forever to update and I'm very very sorry for that! Oh and I would just like to say a HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to sssTaRshine for helping me decide which ending to use! Thank you you lovely chuckie! And thank you to all of you guys for reading and keeping up, especially since I suck at updating :D yaay upadtes! Updates everywhere! :D Go look at my other fics (if you haven't already) ... jeez I sound like a bank or insurance company cramming stuff down your throat ... *euphism haha*. Righteo, I could type for hours but buh-baii! 'Twas fun xoxo / 


End file.
